<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A dance of Ice by DXLB_Dichter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065772">A dance of Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DXLB_Dichter/pseuds/DXLB_Dichter'>DXLB_Dichter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DXLB_Dichter/pseuds/DXLB_Dichter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ported from FanFiction.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Meanwhile in the Youkai Village</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daiyousei- Have any of yall seen <em>Cirno</em> around here?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- I saw something happening over near the Blazing Hells</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daiyousei- <b><em>Over there by the blazing hells!?</em></b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- Yeah, I could not get to <span class="u">Cirno</span> due to the extreme heat</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- (tired) What now...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daiyousei- <b><span class="u">Cirno</span></b><b> is over by the Blazing Hells</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- Guess I will go over there and maybe do something</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- I'll follow, <span class="u">Daiyousei</span> I want you to keep watch over the vi...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A huge Explosion Rocks the Blazing Hells</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- I stand corrected</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daiyousei- CIRRRRNNOOOOOOOOO!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- <span class="u">Reimu</span>. Stop <span class="u">Daiyousei</span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>As Reimu grabs Daiyousei- Aya flies towards the blazing Hells</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daiyousei- <b><em>I MUST GO OVER THERE TO SAVE CIRNO!</em></b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Daiyousei rips out of Reimu's arms, Crashing into Aya accidentally</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- Huh? Reim... (Crash) Oh this ain't g...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aya and Daiyousei crash into the ground knocked both of out</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- Aya? Daiyousei? Are you 2 okay?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>…</p>
</div><p>Reimu- I need to go get help</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Meanwhile at the Blazing Hells</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Okuu- This is the last of you!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cirno- I can't lose now</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Cirno's wings finally give way shattering, knocking out Cirno and causing a massive explosion causing parts of the blazing hell to start to collapse</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Okuu- I got to get out of here before the rest of the blazing hell collapses and causes me to get trapped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Marisa arrives just in time before the blazing hell collapses. And manages to get Cirno out of the way of the collapsing walls</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Marisa- I better get out of here but Cirno is knocked out. If I get Cirno I can mayb...<br/><em>A piece of the ceiling lands right next to Cirno and Marisa makes a split second decision to rescue Cirno before the rest of the Blazing Hell Collapses</em></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>END OF CHAPTER 1</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strike!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Chapter 2</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Meanwhile in the youkai village,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- <span class="u">Aya</span> wake up...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>As Aya wakes up from being knocked out she looks over at the Blazing hell, which seconds after collapses.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- That's not good</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- <span class="u">Aya</span> your lucky, that didn't know you out for long, but I saw <span class="u">Marisa</span> fly towards the Blazing Hell</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- <span class="u">Marisa</span>? Oh... oh no</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aya pauses for a bit</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- <em><b>MARISA </b></em><em><b>MAY STILL BE IN THE BLAZING HELL</b></em><em>!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- <span class="u">Marisa</span>? <b>OH I GOTTA GO TO </b><span class="u"><b>MARISA</b></span><b>!</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- I will come</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- Your not fully healed yet, you cannot fly yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- I guess I will have to stay</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukari- Hey looks like you might need a little help <span class="u">Reimu</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- I need to go to get <span class="u">Marisa</span>!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- <span class="u">Yukari</span>, stay here. Its too dangerous over there, besides <span class="u">Daiyousei</span> is still knocked out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>While Reimu was flying she saw Marisa briefly, before her and Cirno get hit by a rock flung by the collapsing hell</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- <span class="u">Marisa</span>? <span class="u">MARISA</span>!? I GOTTA SAVE HER</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Reimu while flying to Marisa managed to see Cirno get caught by Alice</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alice- Woah... <span class="u">Cirno</span>? I need to get her!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Alice catches Cirno but one of her dolls got hit by a rock, causing Alice to nearly drop Cirno</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alice- (realization)... Woah Woah. Don't drop her</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Reimu caught Marisa a few feet (about a meter) away from the ground, As Reimu Lands. She examines Marisa unconscious body. Trying to hold back tears she Lifts Marisa onto the back to return to Aya</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- (holding back tears) <b><span class="u">ma</span></b><b>...</b><b><span class="u">marisa</span></b><b>?</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Cirno finally wakes back up nearing the youkai village, not noticing her wings are missing.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alice- huh, feels like someone is tugging on me, wait <span class="u">cirno</span> is awake?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cirno- is something going on?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Daiyousei finally wakes up as Reimu lands with Marisa</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- Is something wrong?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukari- Reimu? Something wrong?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- (crying) I...I jus.. I can...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yukari puts her hand on Reimu's shoulder trying to help Reimu</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukari- Reimu... I feel ya, I had this happen to me too...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Reimu looks up at Yukari still with tears in her eyes.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Shortly after Yukari Hugs Reimu trying to stop the crying.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- (warmed) Maybe... I don't need to take a photo of everything</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aya joins shortly after... Daiyousei seems to not realize what is going on, but soon Alice lands with Cirno, and Daiyousei rushes over to Cirno hugging her.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Since when did you get here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>CHAPTER 3</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>As Everyone hugs Reimu, Eirin arrives to give treatment, but Marisa might be seriously hurt.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eirin- This could be a problem... I might not be able to heal her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- (still crying). Plea... Pleas...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aya tries to fly to get outside help but falls back to ground shortly after. Cirno still doesn't realize that she lost her wings try to do it too, not taking off.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cirno- Why can't I fly?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yukari points to her absent wings which causes Cirno to realize. Which triggers panic in her.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- Cirno, I cannot fly too, its not just you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Okuu is seen getting flung into the ground on the other side of the city, knocking her out instantly. Aya notices it and goes over there</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- We got someone over here knocked out to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Cirno barely recognizes Okuu but then she's starts to run away, but tripped over Alice pinning both of them to the ground. Both of them starts to blush, shortly after Yukari gets them off the ground.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ran and Chen shortly arrives to assist with the hurt, Ran begins to help Marisa and Chen also helps</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran- Looks like I would need to take Ran in,</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unnamed- You need help?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A mysterious person walks up to Ran, surprising Everyone</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unnamed- My name is...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unnamed- Koburen Kitengu, just called me Kobengu</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>As times passes, Marisa eventually wakes up Thou it was nighttime it didn't matter until the morning, when a mysterious forces causes an "Eternal Winter".</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kobengu- Hey <span class="u">Reimu</span>, there seems to be too much snow outside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aya shortly arrives in the house, covered in snow, Reimu tries to warm her up, yet has a hard time, causing Aya to eventually pass out. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kobengu- <span class="u">Reimu</span>, <span class="u">Aya</span> is not responding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alice- <span class="u">Aya</span> might be in danger. I can feel how cold she is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- Well... We cant really warm her u...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kobengu- I will...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Kobengu's proposal seems odd, but no one could get help since the snow was piling up, and Cirno could not be out there too, as there was a big danger with the snow, due to the conflict with Okuu.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cirno- Is it ever going to stop snowing?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The viewer could see snow 3 feet (1 meter) deep, and usually result in a inescapable trap. Yet no one Knew that it was there. </em>
  </p>
</div><p>Kobengu- I'll try to find some more materials.<br/>Reimu- You need someone to go with you<br/>Alice- I'll go. I can help them when they need help<br/><em>Yet they didn't know it was a trap.</em></p><p>
  <em>Later</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kobengu- <span class="u">Alice</span>? Where are you?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Alice has falling into a snow pile that was just below her height, making it hard to find them.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kobengu- <b><span class="u"><em>ALICE</em></span></b><b><em>!? </em></b><b><span class="u"><em>ALICE!</em></span></b><b><em>?</em></b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yet Kobengu found Alice and saved her in the nick of time, but even then danger still lies ahead.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snow day?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The snow it getting too high, but only then does Yukari saves both of them</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kobengu- Huh? Where am I?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukari- Hello, Looks like you needed help, I also noticed you have <span class="u">Alice</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marisa- Hey, is that <span class="u">Alice</span>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kobengu- Yes... it is Alice... I saved her from dying... and Yukari brought me here.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marisa- I have one of Alice's dolls...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Alice's doll notices Alice and rushes over to her, grabbing her and hugging her, Kobengu pets the doll.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marisa- Seems like you had a tough time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kobengu- Yes I did have a tough time, yet I survived.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Meanwhile at Reimu's place, Yukari pops out of a gap and talks to Reimu.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukari- Reimu... I see Aya is here too,</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- Yeah Aya is here... I sent Alice and someone else to get stuff... they have not returned yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukari- There over at my place, Marisa is awake now... and got one of Alice's doll.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- Huh... Seems like you got a party over there...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukari- It seems that way, But also why is Aya here?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- The person with Alice managed to get her inside before the snow got too deep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukari- That seems odd. But now that they are over here it seems like something else will happen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The gap closes</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aya- So Reimu. You were saying that since Kobengu saved me that I should help him in return</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reimu- That seems reasonable... Its not really helping him if you ignored his actions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Back over to Yukari's Place, Alice finally wakes up to her doll hugging her. Petting it as the doll looks up.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alice- So... did anything happen while I was gone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kobengu- Yeah... a lot happened, Marisa woke back up and I got saved by Yukari.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marisa- Alice! Hope you are alright</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Marisa trips and crash-lands on Alice. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kobengu- Are you alright Marisa? Alice?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marisa- Yeah... that did hurt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alice- (Blushing) T... th... that did...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marisa- (Blushing too) Hope I didn't hurt you Alice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Kobengu helps Alice and Marisa up.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marisa- Alice? What about your doll?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alice- (Shy) I didn't expect it to hug me...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran- I heard some noise over here... is everything ok?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alice- Yeah... everything is fine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran- Ok just making sure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marisa- Hey ran... I would like to know if you could teach me how to cook?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ran- Sure!</p>
</div><p><em>Ran and Marisa goes into the kitchen.</em><br/>Alice- So Kobengu? How did you not end up going the same was as I did.<br/>Kobengu- I have no idea, I didn't know what could happen but it didn't happen so I survived.<br/>Alice- Tell me more...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>END OF CHAPTER</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>